


Perfection

by JaymiLeigh



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football Player Harry, Football Player Zayn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaymiLeigh/pseuds/JaymiLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scared that Louis could end up with someone other than himself Harry finds himself stuck in a plan to get Louis as quickly as possible whilst trying to gain his trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry - Saved by the bell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> This is my first post on AO3 however I have read many. As well this is hasn't been proof read so any mistakes are my own. If anyone is interested in being a beta for this story then please let me know. Hope you enjoy.  
> Jaymi xx

Have you ever met someone so perfect you think you heart might stop. They stay on your mind both day and night invading every thought and playing with every emotion. This person isn't a celebrity, someone who has to always be perfect in order to sell CDs and feature on the cover of magazines. This is a real person who you see day in and day out. Who sits directly I'm front of you in class, just over an arms distance away. You haven't, well, Harry Styles has.  
Louis Tomlinson plays on Harry's mind 97 per cent of the day. The other 3 per cent is spent wondering how he's going to pass math or whether his hair looks good today. Louis hair always looks good. Even when you can tell he's not trying.  
Harry knows too much about Louis to not be seen as obsessed. He knows that he only writes in blue ink and he chews the end of his pen when he's concentrating. He knows that Louis runs his hands through his hair when he's nervous and his best friend is the loud Irish one and his got multiple little sisters. But Harry wants more. He wants to be part of this boys perfect life in a way he will never forget and today is the day he finally brings himself to do it.  
Harry is a football player, he's important and he manages to single handedly run the school without upsetting anyone. So you might wonder why it has taken him so long to build up the courage to even speak to the boy with the perfect hair. That's because it has never happened this way round before. Normally there are boys and girls alike queuing up to do as much as sit at the same lunch table as the infamous Harry Styles, but Louis is different. He sits by himself. Never complaining or trying to muscle his way into places where he is not wanted. Never going through with something he doesn't feel comfortable with. That's another thing with Louis, it's always on his terms and that's what Harry likes.  
Zayn shakes Harry out of his Louis filled trance by slamming his dinner tray down onto the table next to him. Harry's known Zayn since before he can remember. His mum says they met at play group, bonding over the sand pit and their love for painting anything but the paper. Zayn says their friends because he defended Harry from the girl who wanted to kiss him and Harry almost believes Zayn more. Zayn is also the only one that has been personally told about Harry's Louis obsession. The rest of the school have worked it out or at least have their suspicions. Everyone that is except Louis.  
'You ready to man up' asked Zayn as he slid into the seat next to Harry. Zayn's spent the majority of the past 3 weeks talking Harry into at leaset inviting the perfect boy to sit with them at lunch. Each time he's been shot down by Harry's pessimistic attitude and only finally got his real attention yesterday. The two of them had been sat up in Zayn's room supposedly revising for all the tests they have next week when Zayn brook the news.  
'If you don't snap him up quick mate then someone else will'  
That had made Harry sit up. If he didn't have Louis then no one could. Zayn had chuckled from where he'd been sat on the bed sensing exactly what Harry was thinking from just the subtlest facial expressions being produced.  
For the past 24 hours Zayn's words were all Harry could think of but for the whole day he'd been telling himself that he would just do it later. With only two lessons left after lunch Harry had to up his game otherwise who knows what could happen. Harry lent over to Zayn about to tell him that he was going to do it and that Zayn needed to put his part of the overly thought out plan into action when the bell rang. It rang out loud and clear almost echoing around the lunch hall. Harry groaned. It was the first time he had ever been unhappily saved by the bell.


	2. Louis - Physics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me again. I thought I would update as soon as possible for you all. Hope you enjoy.  
> Jaymi xx

To say Louis is struggling with physics is an understatement. It's the only subject he's falling behind in, the only one where he's not top of the class. He blames it on Niall of course. If the two of them didn't spend all their time gossiping about hot boys at the back of the class than maybe Louis would be able to scrape a pass. Then again even Niall himself is doing better than just a pass. Maybe it's Louis. Or maybe it's just physics. It might have something to do with the tall, curly haired boy sat directly behind him. It's off putting, that's what Louis tells himself. It's not that he really wants to turn around and announce his love for this boy straight to his face. That would be awkward to say the least. Louis doubts the boy behind him even knows his name.  
Miss Layton has been talking for just under 10 mins and it already looks like Niall's half asleep. It comes naturally to him. Tuning out and waking up at the exact moment he's asked a question. He always gets it right as well, not even needing help from Louis. Louis sighed and began copying the notes of the board. The information wasn't going in. It was like instead of drawing letters he was drawing meaningless swirly patterns that could only be understood by someone in an alternative universe. Louis attention quickly slipped from his lack of physics knowledge to the fact that the curly haired boy had not walked into class today. That was odd. Sometimes the boy was late but never this late and anyway, no one wants to turn up to class fifteen minutes after the bell however much you enjoy the subject.  
Louis's only in one other class with this boy. It's photography, one subject where Louis feels like he can be himself. To him photographs are beautiful. They capture perfect moments in the click of a button and they hold memories that become known throughout generations. He likes to take photos for other people. To see smiles light up on their faces means the world to him. The other boys photography portfolio is out of this world, almost literally. Louis portfolio is full of people. Close ups on faces. Groups of friends and family. The other boys portfolio is filled with places. He travels, you can tell. Louis's almost jealous, though he doesn't want to be the boy, he wants to be with the boy and experience all these beautiful places with him  
'Louis Tomlinson, I know this may not be your favourite subject but daydreaming is really not tolerated especially when you are as far behind as you are'. An embarrassed Louis looked over towards the teacher at the front of the classroom. Her thin lips were set in a straight line, her eyes cold, staring deep into Louis soul. That's what it felt like to him anyway and you could never class Louis as under dramatic.  
There was a faint knock at the classroom door distracting Miss Layton from dishing out punishments. The whole class looked at the door. Almost like interrogation towards whatever poor soul was going to enter the classroom, teachers and students alike. The door opened slowly to reveal Harry. Louis sat up suddenly, smoothing his hair and flattening his red checked shirt. Harry walked over to the teacher before dropping a note on to her desk. She looked down at it before nodding and sending Harry over to his desk. Harry's desk which happens to be conveniently behind Louis's  
Niall has definitely woken up by this point. It's almost like he has a radar, wherever there is gossip, news or excitement there is Niall.  
'Lover boy has arrived' Niall said with a wink leaning over towards Louis. 'Now's your chance Lou jump on him' he added with a smirk. Louis groaned whacking Niall on the arm with his physics text book. Although it didn't teach him much it was perfect for attacking annoying Irish best friends. Niall turned towards Louis pouting before quickly snatching the book out of his hands and flinging it across the classroom. There was a gasp from the teacher and Louis could just tell something had gone wrong. He slowly turned to face where he had expected his book to have landed. The book, however, was not on the ground. Instead it was held by the curly haired boy himself. Luckily for Louis the boy was smiling.  
'Louis Tomlinson' he said with a laugh reading the name out of the front cover of the book 'I think this belongs to you'


	3. Harry - Physics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so I might edit it Al a later date. If you have any ideas for where this story can go deal free to comment your suggestions.   
> Hope you enjoys,  
> Jaymi xx

Harry is never late to class  
Okay, let's back track, Harry is never this late to class. It wasn't his fault that the coach stopped him after lunch and wanted to let him know the details about the game next week. It also wasn't Harry's fault that a supply teacher needed directions and he ended up walking them halfway across the school to their next class. Being a football player means Harry can't be as punctual as he would like. He's got stereotypes to live up to and all that. But he's never skipped class. At least not recently.  
Harry's just lucky it's physics. His teacher loves him and he picks it up easy enough. He is actually quite proud of his physics marks. He averages out at an A but his class work is definitely an A plus. And an added bonus is the perfect boy that sits in front of him in this class. Today however this fact just makes Harry nervous.  
That's why he has been stood outside the classroom of class p3 for the last 4 minutes taking deep breaths and counting to 10 a lot. Suddenly, before Harry can even properly process what is happening he is stepping forward and knocking on the door. Without waiting for a reply Harry pushes open the door. The first thing he does is look for Louis. He is in his normal place, his pen tapping the desk and his face turned towards Niall. His feathery hair flops over his right eye and Harry is too intrigued by the perfect boy to look away. He is brought back to reality by a cough from the teacher and he took this as his que to explain why he was late. Harry walked over to the teachers desk before dropping a note written by the supply teacher down onto it. Miss Leighton looked up before nodding at Harry and allowing him to make his way towards his desk  
It was quite a shock to poor Harry when a physics text book came flying at his face. All he had wanted to do was sit down. Luckily his reaction times were quick allowing him just enough time to reach out and grab the flying book. He made a mental note to tell everyone that there was noway he would have been able to miss it not that it was a pure fluke that the book had not only been caught but had also stayed in has arms after the catch. Harry laughed before opening up the book to the front page where he suspected the owners name to be.  
'Louis Tomlinson' he said grinning from ear to ear 'I think this belongs to you'  
Harry looked over at Louis laughing slightly. Louis was bright red with embarrassment and was muttering curse words to Niall. Niall on the other hand was in hysterics.  
'It was me' he hiccuped between loud gulping laughter that makes you instantly feel like you should be laughing too.  
Harry just smiled, walking over to Louis desk and placing the book in front of him. He just leaves it there, no words said before making his way to his own desk. Louis turned around in his seat so he was now facing Harry. His hand was in his hair, clamped down on it like he was never going to let go. Harry could tell he wanted to say something, apologies on Niall's behalf or something of that sort. But Harry didn't give him the chance. He leant forward slightly until the two boys were close enough to kiss and smiled slightly as he watched Louis close his eyes.  
However Harry isn't the type to go around kissing the love of his life in physics when he hasn't even taken him out on a date yet.  
'Wait for me at the front of the school when the last bell goes' Harry said softly before pulling his head away from the other boy. 'Don't leave without me' he added


	4. Louis - Rumours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been slightly stuck for insperation. I would also like to say thanks to ohwaitwut for commenting on the story. I hope you all enjoy.   
> Jayne xx

By the time school is drawing to a close the little incident in physics is big news. It's escalated like something out of the gossip magazines Louis sisters read and Louis can't stop wishing Harry Styles wasn't so popular. It's not like Louis minds being the centre of people's conversations, not that he would let anyone know that of course. When he becomes a famous actor or photographer or physicist he would have to get used to being hot news. Okay maybe not the last one but you get the picture. And it's not like they are saying mean things, or being unkind towards Harry or Niall, he just wishes they would say it how it actually happened. He was sure he had heard one blond haired girl say that she had seen Harry and Louis kiss in physics and that they had plans to take things further later. Louis wasn't even sure if he had any classes with this girl. He didn't even know her name. Even Niall had been spotted dishing the dirt on 'what really happened'. To be perfectly honest it was quite common to see Niall spreading rumours. He sort of attracts news and people for some reason trust that what he's saying is correct. Niall may be Louis best friend but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his downfalls.  
Louis has been dreading the end of school. It's not that he's scared or anything. It's just, he's got those butterfly's that sit in the pit of your stomach and make you want to throw up. The sort you get before you sit a really important exam or do a sky dive. His hands have gone clammy and he doesn't know what to say. It's not that he's scared. Panicked maybe but not scared. He just wants Harry's second impression of him to be better than his first one. Louis is certain his face was red as a tomato and he couldn't even look at Harry let alone apologies or form coherent sentences. Niall made a better impression on Harry then he did and Niall doesn't even fancy the boy.  
Luckily for Louis, Harry wasn't waiting outside his locker. Niall had bet him 10 quid he would be there, stating that he knew how boys work -being one and all that- and that Louis was too irresistible for him not to be there. Niall had said that it would be just like that romantic movie Louis had watched recently and wasn't it one of Louis fantasy's to have his boyfriend leaning against his locker after school. Louis was now ten pounds up and rethinking the amount of trust he had put in his best friend whilst quickly doing his hair in the camera of said friends iPhone.  
'I thought you said you weren't bothered about it. That you were going to play it cool' Niall mocked. He and Louis both knew that cool was not Louis middle name. Over the top and completely panicking about small things yes. Cool, not so much.  
Louis sighed before closing his locker and handing the phone back to Niall. Just because he wanted to create a good impression of himself a make sure Harry knew what he was inevitably going to miss out on, didn't mean Louis wasn't planning on playing it cool. The definition of cool just changed a little bit as the word traveled out of Niall's mouth and into Louis brain. By the time Louis had processed the word, playing it cool involved perfectly styled hair, pouty lips and an arse to die for. He'd had a minor meltdown over the fact that he wasn't wearing his skinniest jeans but it was quickly sorted by Niall saying he couldn't tell a difference and he didn't know that Louis had skinner jeans. Well, that and asking whether Louis had been participating in the 30 day squat challenge without telling him.  
'I always play it cool' Louis laughed 'and he's not here so shall we wait outside. Such a shame to miss the nice weather'. Niall scoffed but took Louis lead and begin to follow him out of the building. Louis stopped by a tall tree just outside of the school building. He leaned against it pulling his own phone out of his pocket. One text message. What a thrilling life I lead he thought before unlocking his phone and opening the message. Louis read the message his eyes wide, mouth open. He turned to Niall quickly, phone in one hand the other pointing straight at him.  
'You gave Harry Styles my phone number' Louis gasped. Niall turned his head looking anywhere but Louis. He had meant well really. He had though Louis would be happy.  
Before Niall could really resister what was happening Louis was flinging his arms around his best friend and whispering hundreds of thank you's in his ear. He pulled away slowly.  
'You and me need to get our squat game on as I have a date tomorrow and I need to look perfect' Louis smiled. Niall laughed, linking his arm through Louis's.  
'You can squat babe but I'm just going raid your fridge' Niall laughed.


End file.
